


johnkat prompt fills and drabbles

by Turnouthelights



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Teens and up for cursing!, first prompt has john help karkat put together an ikea bed frame, hah a, prompt fills, shrugs//?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnouthelights/pseuds/Turnouthelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompt fills I'm.... fulfilling. </p><p>Will most likely just be johnkat.</p><p>Tags will continue to update when I add more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ikea beds suck but hey you're cute (Johnkat)

Writing Prompt: Its like 3am and I’m exhausted and I can hear you raging next door about failing at putting an ikea bed together so here I am helping you put it together and holy shit you’re cute.  
  
Pairing: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ah, Dreamland. The land of hallucinations and sleep. After a long day at work, when you're just exhausted and too tired to even cook dinner for yourself in your small apartment, its a good place to be. Lifting boxes full of the stores stock that you work at is extremely tiring; you're often glad you don't have to help the big guys at work  _too_  often with that.  
  
But you did today, and man were you tired when you came home. So tired. Out like a light as soon as you flopped into bed. Dreamland was very, very nice while it lasted, unfortunately it did not last long.  
  
Okay, well it lasted until about 03:04 A.M. That's a good chunk of hours, but you definitely would've liked more. You are rudely awakened by your next door neighbors yelling. About what? Heck if you know, its always something different. You've never actually seen the guy, but you sure can hear him through the wall. You're pretty sure his bedroom is on the other side of yours, because you pretty much only ever hear him yelling at night.   
  
Sure makes you wonder why he would yell like that at  _night_  when people are trying to  _sleep_  but he either doesn't know you can hear him or doesn't care. Bluh, whatever, sleep! Sleepy time John. You are still very tired and you can feel your body aching, especially in your back and arms. You much preferred when you couldn't feel it while sleeping.  
  
You keep your eyes closed and shift slightly, to get more comfortable. You bury your head in your pillow as you try to fall back asleep. Suddenly, you hear a loud  _CLANG_  from the other side of the wall. You jump slightly and look toward the wall, squinting. You hear a string of  _shits_  and  _fucks_  and  _goddamnits_  following.  
  
Then, suddenly you hear your neighbor yell, "JUST- SHIT FUCKING DAMNIT, WHY DID I BUY THIS STUPID PIECE OF SHIT IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. THE INSTRUCTIONS ARE IN FUCKING SWEDISH FOR CHRISTS SAKE!!" then a thump. You raise an eyebrow; what is he even doing over there? You wait a few seconds, and hear no further sounds. Maybe he's given up.  
  
You lay your head back down on your pillow and close your eyes. You start to dose off when you hear some small shuffling from the other side of the wall. You pay it no mind. Everything else is just muffled background noise at this point. You are pretty sure you're on the brink of entering Dreamland again when you hear a loud clatter, your neighbor shout "OW, FUCK-" and then two thumps. You jolt awake from the sudden noises, blink your eyes a time or two, then groan.  
  
It is now 03:20 A.M. You aren't sure you're going to be able to sleep again tonight. What you are sure of though, is you're going to go over to your neighbors and kindly ask that he put on hold whatever it is he's doing, because you are very tired and have to work again tomorrow. You sigh and move out of the bed, slip on your worn house slippers, put your glasses on and exit your room.  
  
Before you ask, yes, you are wearing gray sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt. Your pajamas, basically. And again, before you ask, no, the slippers are not bunny slippers. You are sure that would've been a fun thing to own but no. Your hair, however, is in serious disarray, but you really don't care. You don't think your neighbor will either.  
  
You walk the few feet it takes to get out of the hall into your living room, and then the dozen or so feet to your front door. You open the door, exit, close it behind you, and then walk a few feet to your neighbors door. You hesitate for a moment, but continue on, and knock loudly on your neighbors door. You hear a muffled clang, an uttered  _shit_  and then shuffling. A moment later, the door is being swung open to reveal a dark skinned male that's maybe half a head shorter than you. His dark hair is in a serious state of " _wow how did you even manage to get it like that_ " too.  
  
His opening lines are, "What the fuck do you want? You know its fucking 3 A.M., I thought all you old windbags would be asleep by now-" but he cuts himself off. He looks up at you and you suddenly feel embarrassed as all hell. His brown eyes connect with your blue ones, and his soften. "Oh, you. What do you want?" What did you want...? Why are you standing here, again? You suddenly can't remember why you came over here. He's just...so cute.  
  
Okay, yeah, you claimed before you're bisexual, mostly to get your friends off your back and to maybe stop bringing up that crush you had on a kid in middle school. You haven't found many other guys attractive since that one, but This one. Wow. He's just so short, and his dark hair and skin and eyes- hes just so freaking cute.  
  
You stare for a good 20 seconds before the boy in front of you huffs loudly, "Well? What the fuck do you want? Are we just going to stand here and have a staring contest? Because I will slam this door in your face if you don't respond in the next 5 seconds." You blink and shake your head; Bluh, okay, no. Stop thinking about how attractive your shouty neighbor is, you came here for a reason.  
  
You raise a fist and cough into it, then turn your eyes back to your neighbor. He's crossed his arms over his chest and looks at you expectantly. "Oh, right, uh," You start, "I was wondering if you could keep the noise down? I had a really tiring day at work and I have to work again tomorrow so I'd really like to get some sleep. Uh, if you don't mind." Yay you, you got it out without barely a stutter. You almost feel like an ass saying this stuff now, even though it is completely justified. But you're pretty sure you're developing a crush on the stranger and you barely know him.  
  
He looks almost surprised, like he realizes that you could totally hear him when he was being so loud. He rolls his eyes the next second, however. "Well boohoo, so sorry to interrupt your sleep. Its not like I've been spending  _hours_  trying to put together this stupid fucking bed frame that I, for some reason, thought would be a great idea to get when it comes from a fucking swedish store and so all the instructions are in  _fucking_  swedish. Yeah no problem, I'll just sleep on my ratty ass mattress on the  _floor_  so you can get back to sleep."  
  
Yeah, now you feel kind of more like an ass. Hole included.  
  
"So fucking glad we had this chat." He goes, and starts to close the door. Without thinking, you go "Oh, wait!" The door halts suddenly, and he peeks around it. You swallow a bit and rub at your neck with a hand, "I mean, like, I could help you put it together? I kind of do that at my work a lot, so..." His eyes widen slightly, and he pauses for a moment. Maybe thinking over whether he wants to let a complete stranger into his apartment.  
  
He weighs his options for a few seconds, then he sighs. He opens his door more for you and you smile slightly. "Oh! Hold on, I should lock up my apartment-" You say, and walk back to your door. The stranger goes to stand in his doorframe while you open yours, grab your keys off the tiny table beside the door, come back out and lock it behind you. You hold your keys in your hand and shuffle back to him, a small smile on your lips.  
  
He walks in and lets you in before shutting the door. He hesitates on locking it, but does so anyway. "Alright," he sighs, "This way is where the mess is." He walks toward his hall; you notice his apartment is set up pretty much exactly like yours is, mirrored in a way. But where you have dark colored plush chairs and a large couch, he has one single white couch seated before a coffee table, with a normal sized TV on the other side. It looks a lot more spacious in here than it does in your apartment. You wonder if he gets many visitors. You sure do, what with Dave and Jade and Rose coming over practically every weekend, sometimes bringing their partners.  
  
You hear a whistle from the other room, and jump out of your thoughts. "YOU COMING OR WHAT? ARE YOU STEALING SHIT OUT THERE?" he calls, and you sputter. You quickly walk into the hallway and into the open door of his bedroom. You try your best at a chagrined look before you look around the room. Beside the mattress that's propped up against one wall, a pile of blankets, pillows and sheets in front of it, and the mess of metal bars and a large box in the middle, it pretty much mirrors your room as well.  
  
Well, all your movie posters are really awesome ones for movies like CON-AIR, GHOST BUSTERS and LITTLE MONSTERS, while his are posters for FRESH PRINCE OF BEL-AIR, EAT, PRAY, LOVE, and 50 FIRST DATES. Haha, wow, he's into some weird stuff.  
  
"Fucking finally, started wondering if you were raiding my already barren kitchen cabinets for anything left and going to leave while I sit in here like a dumbass all night." he comments, standing beside the mess of bars, paper and large screws in the middle of floor. You return to chagrine. "Sorry, so uh, this?" You move toward the stuff in the middle and pick up the instruction papers. Oh yeah, this thing. You've put this together a couple of times at work, its like the exact same thing your store sells.  
  
He sighs, "Yeah." He joins you on the floor, in a similar sitting fashion that you've taken; feet up under you while you sit back on them. He glares at the mess and goddamn, is he cute when he glares. Or makes just about any facial expression you've seen so far. You bet he'd be really cute smiling, too. Ugh, focus John!  
  
You return your eyes to the paper and shrug, "Yeah no, I can put this together. I've put like, this exact same set together a couple of times at work." You say, and place the paper down between the two of you. He looks at you, almost hopeful, "Wow, where do you work?" he asks.  
  
"Ikea," You reply, "We have to put this stuff together for displays, and sometimes someone will ask for us to help them set it up at home so I've gotten my practice in. We sell a lot of this set." The boy sitting next to you snorts, "Funny. I bought this at Ikea today." You grin, "Well since you're my neighbor, I won't charge you for helping you put it together." He rolls his eyes, "Oh yeah, like I'd pay the douche that lives next to me, playing his loud ass shitty music every weekend and laughing with a bunch of idiots until 2 A.M."  
  
Another point to you being an ass. Here you were, 5 minutes ago complaining about him making a bunch of noise and you've put him through it every weekend. "Oh. Oops? Sorry." You sort of giggle; god damn it you can't help giggling like an idiot. You just do. He waves you off, "Yeah yeah, now how the fuck-?" he goes, and picks up the instructions you sat down.  
  
You let another smile slide onto your dark lips and pick up a metal bar, "Okay, so, this is one of the supporting bars, that you put the bed springs on or whatever? Yeah, so, you grab that one over there, pick up one of those biggest screws. Hey you have a screwdriver, right?" He just kind of blinks and goes along following your instructions. He picks up the screwdriver that laid forgotten and hands it to you.  
  
====>  
  
Your neighbor sighs and pushes his bangs back out of his face, "Wow, that was a fucking lot easier than I thought it was." You grin and look at the fully assembled bed frame, that now has a naked mattress laid on it. Its pushed back against the wall that your bed is against on the other side. You turn to the boy standing next to you and notice he looks a lot more calm now than he did earlier. Uuuugghhh why is he so cute?  
  
"Oh, yeah, I never...caught your name?" he says, turning to you. You instantly stop your ogling, just shut it down. Right this instant. Whew. "John Egbert!" You say happily. He nods, "Karkat Vantas. Thanks for helping me, I guess." You nod back at him, and take a last look at the room. You look at his alarm clock. 04:13 A.M. Nearly an hour. "Oh! Its so late now- Or I guess early? I really need to go back and get in whatever sleep I can before I have to work." You say. "Oh, yeah, right. Okay." You and Karkat exit his bedroom and walk to the door.  
  
He opens the door for you and you exit. You look back at him, "So uh, see you." He says with a small wave. You nod, but don't move. Should you ask him? You know what, fuck it, its 4 A.M., you just helped him put a swedish bed frame together. Yeah.  
  
"Hey, do you want to come over to my place some time? I mean, you like movies a lot too, we could watch some movies together or something. I mean, if you want! Its totally fine if you don't, like I'm not gonna force you to or anything-" Okay, abort abort, John.exe has corrupted and cannot process the request-  
  
Karkat snorts, "Yeah, okay. Sounds fun." You stop for a split second, and then let a wide grin spread across your face. "Awesome! I'll talk to you later about it?" Karkat nods, then waves at you again. You wave back and he closes the door.  
  
You shuffle back to your apartment in the dark hall, unlock your door and step in, closing and locking the door behind you. You totally just asked out your extremely attractive neighbor and he said  _yes._  Hell fucking  _yes._


	2. Dave Strider's Twitter Stories

Imagine your OTP having a low-key argument in a Starbucks and the guy sitting behind them is livetweeting everything he overhears.   
JohnKat  
_______________________________

@DStride 10 min ago  
sup lovly flwrs a mine guess what is happening right now

@flowerhouses 10 min ago  
whats happening, Strider? @DStride

@Dstride 9 min ago  
@flowerhouses im in starbucks gettin a coffee like u kno u do and i go to sit down and theres this couple behind me rite

@DStride 9 min ago  
@flowerhouses well they start gettin in like a lowkey fight all whisperin and shit like they think they slick but im rite here so i hear everythin they say

@DStride 8 min ago  
@flowerhouses this short guy is like loud whisperin i heard him say to the taller guy "well fuck you and the shiny shit-eating horse you rode in on" and im p sure every1 in the coffee shop heard it

@flowerhouses 8 min ago  
Omg!! lol @DStride

@DStride 7 min ago  
@flowerhouses ikr and then the taller guy is all "calm down bb we can talk about this when we get home" like he dont wanna scene in public

@DStride 7 min ago  
@flowerhouses im p sure this short guy is the kind to make all the scenes in public happen

@flowerhouses 7 min ago  
@DStride all of them!! hehe so what else are they saying?

@DStride 6 min ago  
@flowerhouses omg well the short one just went "no fuck you i am not sucking your dick anymore you can go pay a hooker for that bc you dont even do the same for me"

@DStride 6 min ago  
@flowerhouses idc who u are but when some1 suck ya dick u do em the same ya feel

@flowerhouses 5 min ago  
@DStride eeww lmao are you gonna tell them that???

@DStride 5 min ago  
@flowerhouses fuck no lmao i aint about the domestic scene harley this shits comedy gold tho i aint passin up the chance to hear this whole thing

@DStride 4 min ago  
@flowerhouses ok so the tall 1 goes "what the fuck karkat im not gonna pay a hooker thats cheating!!" and i can almost hear the lil 1 fumin over there

@flowerhouses 4 min ago  
@DStride aww lol i dont get why this guy doesnt just do this nice thing for his bf tho!!! its totally unfair!!

@DStride 3 min ago  
@flowerhouses u rite abt that. ok i didnt catch what the lil 1 said but the tall 1 says "if it really bothers you that much then ill do it tonight alright?" like damn son u betta

@flowerhouses 3 min ago  
@DStride well thats good!! you have to do favors for each other especially these kinds!!! lol

@DStride 2 min ago  
@flowerhouses omfg yea but i just reached over and pat the taller 1 on the shoulder all like "u do shit for ya bf if that means suck his dick then u suck his dick its only right" and then the lil 1 goes "damn fucking straight!" b4 stormin out the shop lmao

@DStride 2 min ago  
@flowerhouses idek why i did that i was too busy readin tweets and then i just did it but now big guy is all flustered and hurryin out the door after his bf i think this trip was a successful 1 tbh lol


	3. Sick days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat gets sick right before christmas so John decides to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, happy holidays!
> 
> yeah the pesterlog isn't formatted. I tried doing it but it isn't working so :/

\-- ectoBiologist began pestering carcinoGeneticist at 01:24 --

EB: karkat! where have you been?? its been like three days since i last saw you.  
CG: OH HEY. I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE COUGHING UP A LUNG AND VOMITING MY STOMACH OUT INTO THE ONCE CLEAN PORCELINE SHITTER I OWN NON-FUCKING-STOP.  
CG: I SWEAR TO GOD, STRIDER IS GOING TO RUE THE FUCKING DAY I CAN STAND WITHOUT ALMOST BRAINING MYSELF TO DEATH AND MAKE IT BACK TO WORK FOR GETTING ME SICK.  
CG: HE'S GOING TO BE TASTING MY FOOT IN HIS BIG FUCKING MOUTH UNTIL A MONTH AFTER NEW YEARS.  
EB: omg! why didn't you tell me you were sick? you know i would've come over to take care of you!  
CG: MAYBE FOR THAT *EXACT* REASON, JOHN.  
CG: YOU HAVE A FAMILY THAT WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU DURING THE HOLIDAYS, I DON'T. I'M NOT ABOUT TO PULL YOU AWAY FROM THEM BECAUSE THAT ASSHOLE COUGHED *RIGHT ON ME* AND GOT ME SICK. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF.  
EB: its been three days, karkat. and tomorrow is christmas eve! you can't miss that! i refuse to miss spending christmas with my boyfriend because he got sick.  
EB: im going to stop at the store and pick up a bunch of stuff then i'll be right over.   
CG: JOHN, NO. I SWEAR TO THE FUCKING HIGH HEAVENS THAT IF YOU COME HERE, I WILL NOT EVEN UNLOCK THE FUCKING DOOR. YOU WILL JUST STAND OUT THERE LIKE THE BIG IDIOT YOU ARE FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME.  
EB: i have a key to your apartment, numbnuts. nurse john is on his way! be prepared to be coddled by the best boyfriend ever!

\-- ectoBiologist ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist at 01:45 --

CG: JOHN, FUCK NO.  
CG: UGH.

And that's how you ended up in this situation.

Its about an hour later and you start to think that John isn't coming afterall, until you hear the front door open and john shout "Karkaaaat! I'm here!" You grumble at the sound of his voice, cough violently and then squirm your way further into the blankets. Maybe if you can hide under them well enough, he'll just leave.

You have no such luck.

Your violent coughing fits draw him right to your room. He swings the door open and you hear silence for a few seconds. "Wow it smells like ass in here. You need a shower, dude." You would growl at him if your throat wasn't jacked up like it is. The most you can muster is another deep, throaty cough. The next moment, John is beside the bed lifting up the blankets to peek at you.

"Hey." He says.

You throw him the bird.

He laughs and drops the blanket while standing straight up again, "Okay, I'm going to go make you some chicken soup. You're going to eat it, drink the orange juice I got you, take some medicine and then take a shower because wow, it really smells like highschool gym locker rooms in here."

To that, you let out a cough, because you can't really talk with your throat the way it is and the fear that you'll puke the moment you try to. John goes "Great! Then I'll be right back." and leaves the room.

The next thirty minutes is spent with John pulling you out from under the blankets and propping you up against some pillows, plopping the food in your lap and sitting there to make sure you eat it. A couple of times you'll push it away and refuse, but then John uses That Voice and lifts the spoon to you. You have a hard time denying it then.

In the end, he fed you and you are ticked off about it. After that he hands you a small cup of some orange medicine. You eye it suspiciously before taking a little sip of it, and now you regret everything.

You wheeze and hack and cough for a couple of minutes, choking on the medicine and its disgusting taste. John rolls his eyes and tells you to stop being a big baby and just drink it all in one go. You glare at him then tip your head and the cup back and drink the nasty crap. He congratulates you on not being a big baby anymore.

Immediately after, you prove how much of a baby you are.

John claps his hands and goes "Okay! Shower time!" where you then glare at him before flopping back under the blankets and getting a huge burst of dizziness. Bad idea.

John sighs, going "Kaaaarkaaaat. Getting clean will help you feel better! Now come on, get up." You respond by slinking in further and closing your eyes, ready to end the torture and go to sleep. John is a persistent fucker, though.

The next minute he's throwing your covers off and okay holy shit its so much colder out of them fuck fuck, he's lifting you up in his arms and cradling you to him and oh great taking you to the bathroom this is not what you wanted at all.

He's a hell of a lot stronger than he looks you find out, as he goes in, kicks the toilet seat and lid down then easily places you on top of it. "I'm gonna go get you a change of clothes, strip down while I'm gone." You make an angry noise and cough right after, making John tut at you and say "Am I going to have to strip you down myself?"

A shiver goes down your spine and heat rushes to your face when your mind betrays you at those words, so you look away from John and pick at the hem of your pajama shirt. John takes that as a good enough response and turns around, leaving. You really don't know what he's expecting of you. You can't even stand without being so dizzy that you nearly fall; there's no way you can stand there long enough for a shower. 

John comes back into the bathroom with your pajamas and underwear and sets them on the sink counter. You've gotten your shirt off in that short time and now here you are, shirtless and sick as a dog sitting on the toilet with your arms wrapped around yourself in front of your boyfriend who's never seen you fully naked before. What has become of your life.

"Afraid you'll fall, huh? I'll help you get the pants off. I'll just set the water first real quick. Not too hot, right?" He says, going to the shower stall and turning on the water, adjusting it and waiting for it to warm up. John starts stripping his shirt off and this makes you cough in surprise.

John peeks at you over his shoulder and grins then turns to you. Why is he so attractive, just why. Why does this have to happen when you're sick. You raise an eyebrow at him despite the creeping heat on your cheeks and John goes simply, "You can't stand, right? I'm gonna help you get clean!" Fuck him, he's making this seem like such a simple thing when it really, really isn't.

Regardless, he goes over and helps you stand, holding you to him as he pulls your pajama pants off and fuck, you can feel the heat spread rapidly to your ears and your neck and just about everywhere. John continues on not noticing a thing, helping you into the shower stall where he stands just outside of it, holding onto you by your waist.

Your brain fizzes out for about twenty seconds when you get in the water spray and John's grip tightens just a bit. This is quickly becoming too much for you handle in your current state. John asks you "Are you okay, Karkat?" which is what brings your attention back. You nod and grab your soap and sponge and start scrubbing.

Things become a little awkward when you need to bend over to scrub your feet and legs, because you're pretty sure that bending over is not a good idea. You stand there lost for a moment, when John goes "Oh!" and mumbles a few things as he helps you lean against the shower wall, facing him, and takes the sponge from you. Now things are super awkward.

He grins at you regardless, and starts running the sponge over your legs and feet. This is all kinds of awkward and a lot of embarrassing because he's basically eye level with your dick right now and you don't need to think about that at all. Nope. That was completely uncalled for how dare your mind betray you like this.

He finishes that and then you're back in the spray, rinsing the soap off. Your hair is wet but you're not gonna bother washing it, so you just turn off the water. John helps you out, holds onto you while you dry yourself off and helps you get dressed. Then instead of letting you walk back to the bedroom, because yeah, as much as he was an ass about it, you do feel better after the shower, he carries you back in your room and sets you on your bed.

"I'll be right back!" He says, before taking off again. Jesus fucking christ when will he take a break? All that was great and all but now you're tired and you just wanna sleep. Worst part of this all is that you can't even protest because your throat is jacked to all hell.

John comes in with a large glass of orange juice, "Okay, now drink this." He says as he passes it to you. You look down at the glass unimpressed then back to John, as if he really expects you to drink this whole thing at one time.

John sighs, "Just drink some of it, Karkat. Then I promise I'll let you sleep!" You roll your eyes, become slightly dizzy from the action, then decide to just drink it. You drink around less than a quarter when your body decides it can't take anymore. You place the glass on the bedside table and look at John tiredly.

John smiles warmly at you before leaning in and kissing your cheek. You bat him away going, hoarsly, "You'll get sick too, dumbass." You wince at your voice and rub your neck with a hand. "Aww. I don't care," Says John, right before he leans in too quickly for you to stop, smashing lips together. He giggles upon impact but doesn't move, instead fixing his position. You make a whine noise in the back of your throat, scratchy sounding and kind of painful. John smooths over your lips with his tongue before you push him back and start coughing into your hand.

Once you calm down, you level John a stare. "If you get sick...You can't be around your family. Idiot." John grins at your words before going "I don't caaaaare. I want to spend christmas with you. If I have to do so while sick then so be it." He wraps his arms around your shoulders and leans into you, resting his head on your shoulder.

You sigh and let him. You've never been good at denying him what he wants.


	4. La Vie EnRose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd highly advise reading this while listening to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IJzYAda1wA song if you wanna get the right mood~

"John, let it be known that I think this is a really fucking terrible idea, and any resulting injury or demage caused is entirely your fault."

"Oh shoosh, Karkat! It'll be fine!" John says, flipping through the songs on his phone. "Can you move the coffee table out of the way?"

"Oh sure, this was your idea, but let me do all the work!" Karkat complains, but complies, pushing it off to the side of the room.

John finds the song he's looking for and presses play, setting it on the couch and quickly moving to Karkat. "C'mere, gimme your hand." John says, grabbing for Karkats hands. Karkat makes several clicking noises in his throat, but lets John grab his hands. John places one of Karkats hands on his shoulder and holds the other, putting his free hand on Karkats side.

John steps close to karkat, looks down between them, and starts moving them. Karkat follows John, having no idea what is even going on, but going along with it at Johns persistence.

John makes the steps, quietly counting the steps as they go; "one, two, three...One, two, three..." Karkat shakes his head, but whatever they're doing is clearly important to John, so he tries to keep up with Johns swift movements.

"John." Karkat says, trying to get his attention. John looks up and immediately steps on Karkats foot. "Ow, fuck!" "Oh shit, sorry, sorry! Are you alright?" He asks the troll, getting a grumbled "fine" in response. "C'mere, okay?" He goes, grabbing for those clawed hands. Karkat huffs but lets him reposition them, and John takes off again, slower.

"One, two, three..." John continues to quietly chant. Karkat sighs, "John, will you stop that? Just look at me." John looks up again, into ruby red eyes that faintly glow. The soft look Karkat gives him makes John melt inside. Such intense eyes giving such a sweet look... Karkat steps on Johns foot this time.

"Ow! Oh my god. Okay, you were right, this is a terrible idea." John says, balancing on one foot as he bends to hold the other. Karkat rolls his eyes, "But it was your idea. Are you gonna give up after a little pain? Come on, nookwhiff."

"Nah, I'd like to not break my foot, thanks for going along with it but I think I'm done now!" John says, heading for his phone.

"Oh for fucks- John, come here. Right now." "Karkat-" "I said come here!"

John stops, looks over his shoulder at the troll, and sticks his tongue out. He walks back over to Karkat, standing there for a moment. "Good. Now this time, you follow my lead." Karkat grabs Johns hands, placing them around on the middle of his back, then wraps his hands around the back of Johns neck.

Much closer together, Karkat begins rocking them, taking a step to the side here and there. He looks up at John, quietly humming the tune. John looks at him surprised for a moment, but relaxes and smiles brightly.

They continue on like this for a few more moments, Karkat softly humming along to the song, John looking down at him in awe, feeling something warm and heavy settle into his stomach, his chest and head feeling light and dreamy. John bends down to the troll, kissing his nose. Karkat’s face warms before pushing up, going for lips he loves.

Karkat finds Johns soft lips, presses against them. John melts, quickly bending down for easier access. Puts more pressure into the kiss, poking his tongue out to Karkats dark lips, before Karkat pulls back. John whines a little, feeling light and wanting more, searching for his boyfriends lips again. Karkat pecks his, once, twice, three times, before pulling back out of his reach.

He moves his head to rest on Johns shoulder, breathes in his matesprits scent, nuzzles against his neck. John lays his head against Karkats. They continue rocking slowly, John humming the tune this time.

"Well, for once, you had a good idea, John." Karkat says against his shoulder. John laughs, "I knew it'd be a great idea. You're welcome."

Karkat snorts, "Yeah, sure. Thanks." He kisses his matesprit's jaw, feeling light and content. He thinks they should do this a lot more often.


End file.
